Love Continues
by NerdyWife24
Summary: Sequel to Love Begins- Oliver and Felicity are engaged during what should be the happiest time of their lives when someone comes knocking at the door. Will they ever just get a normal love life?
1. Chapter 1

**Seriously the love I have received from the Love Begins has been super amazing! I have received some messages with requests and I promise I am working on them too! To Amanda who requested a Bratva Oliver AU story...I have up to three chapters, I will get it out as soon as I can.**

 **Please, your reviews, messages is truly love and fuels the fire. Let me know what you think.**

 **I have no Beta so if there are any mistakes they are my own, I do not own Arrow...**

1.

"Felicity, I need you to hurry up. We're going to be late to the gala and you know how that's going to go over," he said pacing in the gallery of their penthouse three bedroom home.

"I need your help I can't reach my zipper," she said coming around the corner wearing a long sapphire blue dress that fit her like a glove, she had on sky high heels that had a few gems on the heel side, Oliver looked at her gawking at his fiancée. "What? You don't like it?" she joked.

"God, I can't wait to get you home," he said zipping her up and running his hands down her back smacking his hand away.

"That's right you are going to have to wait," she smiled, "now I'm ready."

They rode the elevator down to the lobby and climbed into the awaiting limousine. The gala they were hosting was a fundraiser for Felicity's new project, getting kids off the streets and onto computers. Oliver had never been so proud and backed her 100%. They arrived at the beautiful hotel and walked into the main ballroom that was hosting the event.

"You take right and I'll take left," he said.

"Such a dangerous mission," she whispered in his ear, he kissed her on the cheek as she took off to greet people.

After about an hour she met back up with Oliver, he placed his hand on her waist kissing her on the cheek.

"Miss Smoak, may I have this dance?"

"Why Mr. Queen, I thought you would never ask.

He led her to the dance floor and spun her around, they danced until the music stopped.

"I guess we need to take our seats now," he said.

"I guess, I'll meet you there soon, I need to use the little girls' room,"

She walked away leaving him with his hand still out, he watched her walk away. 'God I'm the luckiest man alive' he said to himself. He made his way to the table and sat down. A few minutes later she showed up and sat down next to him, their meal was placed in front of them and they enjoyed it, Felicity ate every bite. Oliver smiled at her, the auction began and everyone was bidding high amounts of money. Oliver went up to give a speech and thank everyone for coming and spending their money on something him and his fiancée were excited to be a part of. Oliver sat back down next to her, she wasn't looking so good.

"You okay?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I think I should go home, not feeling so good," she replied back, small beads of sweat on her forehead. He reached over putting his hand on her cheek, looking at her. "You need to stay, I'll have the driver bring me home, and I just need a cold shower,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need you to stay here, we need to raise this money,"

"Let me walk you out at least," he insisted.

Oliver walked her to the front of the lobby, the driver pulled up and then opened her door. Oliver kissed her on the cheek and made sure she was completely inside.

"I love you, feel better," he said.

"Thanks, I will see you at home,"

The driver took her back home and she rode the elevator to her home with Oliver. She climbed out of the dress and started the shower, she dimmed the lights to help her relax and hopefully get over the headache that was now forming. The water was lukewarm, different from her normal scalding hot showers. She felt a little better but her stomach was still in knots. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and got dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and a pink tank top and sat down on the bed. Her phone rang, it was Oliver she smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, I was just checking up on you, how are you feeling?"

"A little better after the shower I just took,"

"Well, I should be coming home soon."

"Don't leave early because of me," she said.

There was a crash in the living room, her breathing started to hitch.

"What was that?!" he growled into the phone.

"Oliver someone is here, oh my God," she said running to the bedroom door closing it and locking it.

"I'm on my way, hold on! Do not hang up."

Felicity went into the closet grabbing her trusty baseball bat, she heard whoever at the door jiggling the lock. When that didn't work the door was kicked in, she had nowhere to run. The 'Jason' wearing masked intruder had a gun in his hand staring at her.

"Felicity Smoak, you have failed this city," the voice modulator said. He lifted the gun and placed two shots into her stomach and left her bleeding on the floor. The screams from her phone let the intruder know he had done his job correctly.

Oliver's heart was in his throat as he rode the elevator up to his home, the front doors were off the hinges and he made his way to the bedroom. There he found her breathing, slowly and holding her stomach. He rushed to her side and looked her over.

"Oli-ver," she forced out.

"I'm here, ambulance is on its way I need you to hold on, what did you see?"

"Jason mask," she coughed out "all in black, modulator" she began to gasp her eyes closing.

"Damn it Felicity, stay with me," he said putting more pressure on her stomach causing her to wince.

He heard a noise in the living room, EMT's.

"Hello, Starling City Emergency services," the man called out.

"In here!" Oliver yelled with panic in his voice.

Within a couple minutes they were on their way to the hospital. She was breathing and was still conscious when they arrived at the hospital. After she was taken away from him he sat down pulling out his phone and calling the one person he had to talk to, Dig.

"Oliver?," he said sleepily.

"I'm at Starling General, Felicity.."

"Don't, I'm on my way," he hung up.

Within minutes he was in the hospital searching for Oliver. He found him and sat down next to him.

"What happened?"

"She said she didn't feel good and made me stay and she went home. I called her and then he broke in, he told her 'Felicity Smoak, you have failed this city' and then shot her twice. I should've gone home with her Dig," the tears were pooling in his eyes.

"Oliver this isn't your fault, you wouldn't have known it was coming."

"At least I could've defended her, protected her,"

The double doors opened and the doctor came out staring at Oliver.

"Mr. Queen?"

"Yes," Oliver practically ran to the doctor.

"Please have a seat,"

"Is she?"

"She's okay. Let me start from the beginning, the bullets were found still inside her body, we have them for the police as evidence. Her tox screens came back, she was poisoned. Do you know where she was?"

"We were at the gala and she ate everything and had a glass of wine and some water. Then she went home and showered, that was it."

"It could've been in her food or even the wine. There's a lot of scenarios, we have her back to normal but we don't know they affect it will have on her body."

"When can we see her?"

"You can head on back, she's going to be out for a while."

"Thank you doctor,"

"Just doing what I do best, I'll check on her tomorrow, goodnight."

The doctor showed them to her room, she was asleep in the bed her blonde hair splayed out on the pillow behind her and the IV bags were on the pole, four different bags and also a morphine drip. The machines rhythmically beeped, he walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I think we've all be in this position way too much," Dig said sitting down.

"I know, I've considered hanging up the hood, but not with this copycat on the loose," Oliver said exasperated pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This is what we do best, we're a family and family always comes together." Dig smiled.

Hours passed and the sun rose and she was still asleep, Oliver held her hand while he placed his head on the bed and fell asleep. Her fingers started to twitch a little causing Oliver to wake up. She was moving her head side to side and soon was awake. She blinked at him, letting her eyes focus on him.

"Hey, I'm here,"

"Did you get him?"

"Not yet, but I will find him and when I do," Oliver's hand began to shake.

"Can I have some water, please?"

"Hang on, let me get a nurse first okay?"

She nodded her head yes and laid her head back on the pillow. Oliver left the room and soon came back with a nurse who checked her tubing and also checked her vitals and anything and everything else on the list. She left a small Styrofoam cup with a straw in it on the table and left the room.

"How bad am I?"

"Well, other than the fact you were poisoned and shot twice in the stomach, I'd say you're doing pretty good."

"Poisoned? How?"

"The only thing I can think of is at the dinner and so far you are the only one that was affected, they're probably going to keep you a little while to make sure you're okay."

"Get me a tablet or a laptop or something, now" she growled at him.

"Um, you need to rest."

"Now!" she yelled at him waking Dig up.

"What is going on here?" Dig said groggily stretching.

"I told him to get me a tablet or a laptop and he's still standing here," she said giving Oliver the death stare.

"You need to rest, I will work on getting you a tablet, promise me you're going to rest," Dig said placing his hand on her shoulder.

She let out a huge sigh, taking her sights off of Oliver.

"I know you're angry right now and you want to find out who did this but you need to rest so you can heal and that way you can help me find out who did this," Oliver looked at her lovingly, his puppy dog look she loved.

"I hate it when you give me that look," she said.

"Promise me, you're going to rest? I need you healed, unless you forgot what's in less than three weeks?"

"I know, I know," she relented with her argument and relaxed. Oliver bent over kissing her on the forehead and then he kissed her on the lips.

Dig cracked his neck and stretched, he sat back down again.

"Get some rest kid,"

Dig pushed some buttons on her morphine drip, which she didn't even realize he was doing.

"Hmm? Why is the room spinning?"

"I think you should close your eyes," Dig suggested.

"Okay," she said closing her eyes and soon falling asleep.

"Thank you," Oliver mouthed to Dig.

The nurses came in and checked on her every hour and the guys would wake up. At one point Dig left to go the cafeteria to get some food and some coffee for them, Felicity was completely out, she even let out a few snores. Oliver paced the room as the night came again, he stared out the window of her private room. She awoke again and called out for him.

"Hey," she said to him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better, where's Dig?"

"He went home to get us a change of clothes and some things you requested,"

She smiled at him and he walked over to the bed kissing her on the forehead, she blushed. A knock on the door caused them to look up, a nurse walked in with a few things in her hand.

"Hello Miss Smoak, Mr. Queen would you mind stepping back a little bit?" Oliver stepped back as the nurse fidgeted with her IV lines and then stepped back to her. "Mr. Queen would you give us the room? I need to remove her catheter," Felicity's eyes got really big and looked at him.

"Can he stay and just hold my hand?" she asked.

"Fine," the nurse amused her. Oliver positioned himself next to her and held her hand as the nurse did what she did. Soon she was sitting her up on the edge of the bed as Oliver held her arms as the nurse helped her put the robe on and got the socks on her feet. "All right we need to get you walking, Mr. Queen would you assist her in the hall? I'd like you to do three laps in the hallway okay?"

Felicity nodded her head as Oliver and her took off with the IV cart she winced a few times, making Oliver angry at knowing she was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it. When they finished their laps they had walked back into her room where the nurse had just finished making the bed with fresh linens. Dig was also back with a duffle bag with clothes.

"She can put on the pants and underwear but not the top," the nurse told Dig. Felicity smiled as she grabbed the gray yoga pants and underwear and walked into the bathroom with Oliver next to her. He helped her put them on and she smiled at him.

"Never thought this would happen huh?" she said giggling.

"I figured maybe if we got you drunk enough maybe but no," he stood back up helping her put her gown back down.

She got back in the bed and the nurse looked at her bandages and saw she had to change them for sure. She took the two patches off and cleaned the site, Oliver's fist were clenched at his side when he saw the two sites, the nurse finished cleaning them and redressed her sites and put her gown back down.

"All done for now, your dinner should be up here shortly, nothing too exciting but it'll do," she said as she grabbed her mess and threw out the trash and her gloves and left the room.

Oliver pulled out a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt and went into the bathroom and got changed. When he came out there was a tray in front of Felicity that had some chicken broth, yogurt and a cup of chocolate pudding. She looked very unhappy and was negotiating with Dig.

"Please a Big Belly Burger would be perfect, this is like torture and worse than what you guys made me eat on Lian Yu."

"Hey what you ate was not as bad as what I ate for years," Oliver retorted.

"Fine, I'll do it," she pouted.

After a while and after she had finished everything, Dig handed her a tablet. She smiled at him and then got to work on it.

"Alright, so I've hacked the coordinators main frame, we were sitting at table 1 last night, our server was Jackson Hill but he called in sick and was replaced by Thomas Baker who started last week," she said tapping away at her screen. "Hmm," she said causing them to look at her.  
"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"He also moved into our building last week also, month lease paid cash." Oliver paced the room, she sat up some more. "You two need to get to work, I'm not going anywhere," she said looking at her IV's.

"Out of the question," Oliver countered.

"No, you need to get to him before he leaves, we need to find out who he works for," felicity said trying to sound tough, which always made Oliver laugh but he'd never tell her or she would probably punch him in the face.

"Dig, you stay with her and do not let her out of your site, "Dig nodded in agreement, Oliver made his way to Felicity's side again. "I think you need this," he said placing her engagement ring back on her hand," she smiled and kissed him on the lips as he left. He arrived back home and noticed the door had been replaced by a much sturdier door, Dig's doing he was sure of it. Inside he went into the bedroom and saw the wood floor was stained from her blood, making his blood boil. Inside the closet he typed a code and his spare Arrow suit and bow were waiting there for him. Oliver used his grapple hook and made his way to the unit he needed to get into, inside he found the unit was empty. There was nothing moved in, the whole place was spotless. He did one more pass through and saw a piece of paper in the bottom of the trash can in the bathroom, an address.

He went back home and showered and changed and headed back to the hospital to be with his love. He arrived and she was asleep again, snoring.

"How long has she been out?"

"A while now,"

"Snoring?"

"The last thirty minutes,"

"Oh but I don't snore, she says," Oliver joked.

"I told her on the island she did but you know her very well,"

They chuckled and then began their waiting game, keeping watch on whoever came in the room and trying to figure out who this person was that was attacking their fiance and their sister.

Felicity was dreaming that she was being shot, over and over again, the nightmares were coming back. She heard Oliver's voice, waking her up from her sleep. The look of fear and panic that was on his face and in his eyes caused her to cry.

"Shh, you're okay, you're safe you need to understand that, shh" he rocked her back and forth until she calmed down. Dig walked back in the room and saw the scene in front of him.

"What happened?" he said putting the tray of coffee down and walking over.

"Nightmare," Oliver said. Dig looked at him and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Felicity do you remember our training? Breathe, you are safe," he said. She nodded her head at him and soon after a few minutes of her breathing techniques she was calm again. A knock on the door caused them to look, the nurse came in.

"Miss Smoak it's time to do a few more laps, this time I'd like you to do ten laps this time."

"Okay," she said as the nurse helped her to the side of the bed and soon she was standing up with Oliver to her side and walking down the hall, every once in a while she had a little pain but mustered through. "I'm pretty sure we have done this plenty of times, with Dig and you and now me," she said jokingly.

She finished her laps and was back in the room getting back into bed, Dig had just come back to the room from getting dinner for him and Oliver while she had to endure hospital food. The nurse came in to remove her morphine and a few of the bags of IV fluids, making Felicity smile. A little while later a Doctor came in with his clipboard.

"How are we feeling Miss Smoak?"

"Better, more like I was run over by a truck, which sounds a lot more painful than this really," Oliver cleared his throat to make her realize she was rambling.

"Well, Mr. Queen would like you to go home but I need to keep you on these antibiotics for a few more days. What that means is you will require a 24 hour nurse to be with you. I have our representatives contacting an in home group that would be able to assist you. You will also need to come back in a few weeks to get your stitches taken out. Other than that, take it easy and walk a few times a day to keep everything circulating and change your dressings twice a day. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No, thank you Doctor, for everything," she said smiling at the doctor as he left the room.

Dig walked out of the room as Oliver helped Felicity put on a bra and got a t-shirt on her. He helped her into a pair of her sneakers and tied her shoes before a nurse came in.

"That was quick,"

"I'm ready to go home so I can watch Netflix and eat Mint Chocolate Chip Ice cream till I puke," she joked.

"Okay, your nurse is Irene and we gave her the address, she should be there within the hour. This bag should last you for most of tonight, she will be coming with supplies that we will be giving her when she arrives here," she pushed the wheelchair closer to the bed. The nurse and Oliver helped her into the wheelchair while Dig grabbed the duffle bag and her tablet and soon they were heading out. Dig left to pull the car up to the front and Oliver helped her get in the car. Soon, they were home.

"That's new," she said looking at the new front door, Oliver had his hand around her waist.

"Dig,"

"I like it," she said.

Inside their home he led her to the bedroom and helped her into their King size bed and placed a lot of pillows so she could sit up and be comfortable. She looked over at the closest and saw the blood stain on the floor and a shiver went through her body.

"Hey, I'll get it fixed," he said reassuring her she just nodded in agreement.

After getting her settled and relaxed in bed the doorbell rang, the nurse had finally showed up. She came in the room messed with her IV lines and soon was led to the guest room where she would be staying, Oliver came back to the bedroom locking the door behind him and snuggling next to Felicity as she slept. He was happy to have her home and safe, or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here's chapter 2...just an FYI there is violence. Not friendly and we will see a super dark side of Oliver. Mentions of childhood abuse (sexual implied not really described). I know everyone wants me to give Felicity a break...but I promise it gets better.**

2.

Felicity woke up the next morning, feeling cold next to her and hearing the shower running in their bathroom. She grabbed her glasses and placed them on her face, she heard the water stop and soon Oliver standing there with a towel around his waist, the 'V' on his lower abdomen made her blush.

"Are you enjoying the view Miss Smoak?"

"Hmm… what'd you say?" Felicity got caught daydreaming about what was underneath that towel.

"Good morning beautiful," he said walking over to her kissing her on the lips, the smell of his shampoo was almost intoxicating to her.

"Good morning handsome," she said slowly sitting herself up on the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"The bathroom, I gotta pee," she said slowly getting up on her on,walking to the bathroom holding onto the IV cart, he smiled and then shook his head. He got dressed in his black suit, white dress shirt and blue tie. She came out of the bathroom and Oliver grabbed her hand making her face him, he took his hand placing it on her cheek staring down at her kissing her hard on her lips.

"Have I told you lately how lucky I am to have you?"

"Oliver Queen, you do not own me, remember that? But you do have my heart, I guess that's okay," she said jokingly.

"I think I have more than just your heart," he said kissing her neck.

"Hmm, maybe," she gasped when he bit her softly on her neck.

A knock on the door interrupted them, Oliver growled a little causing Felicity to smile. He walked over to the door and it was the nurse.

"Good morning Mr. Queen and Miss Smoak, I'm here to check your lines and your bandages."

"Oh okay," Felicity replied making her way slowly back to the bed.

"I will be back in a few minutes with some supplies, are you leaving Mr. Queen?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, okay, I will make her breakfast while you are gone," she replied and left the room.

Oliver walked over to Felicity sitting on the bed next to her, he held her hand.  
"I hate the fact that I have to go to this meeting especially not being here to be with you, Roy is in the living room. "

Dig walked into the room and cleared his throat.

"Oliver we need to go,"

"Seriously, you guys go I have Irene the nurse to take care of me, and Roy is like my little brother. I'm going to have a mini Doctor Who marathon, if the drugs don't kick in sooner," she smiled at him from the bed.

"I'm only going to be gone for just the meeting and then I'll be back home with you watching Doctor Who," he said standing up then kissing her forehead. He left the room, his heart telling him to stay.

"Hey, eyes open," Oliver said to Roy.

"Wide, Irene said she'd make me breakfast too."

"Focus on the task at hand Roy,"

He said goodbye to Roy and then the nurse giving her all the phone numbers she would need to contact him while he was out. Dig and him made their ways down to the town car as they got settled in, Dig looked back at Oliver.

"Aren't you missing something?"

Oliver looked down then realized he had left his briefcase, he smiled.

"I swear I didn't do it on purpose, I'll be right back,"

"I'll give you five, after that I'm coming in after you," Dig joked.

Felicity set up her Netflix and went to start an episode of Doctor Who when the nurse walked in with some things in her hand, closing the door behind. Felicity didn't hear the door knock over the episodes theme music being played.

"Miss Smoak I need to change your bandages now, please lift up your shirt."

"Okay," she said lifting her shirt to reveal the bandages. She was distracted by the T.V screen when she saw a fast movement out of the corner of her eye and instinct kicked in. The nurse had a knife in her hand trying to kill her. They fought and Felicity could feel the stitches ripping open, the fight fell from the bed to the floor and the nurse had the upper hand and was sitting on top of her. Felicity reached for anything knocking the IV cart over making a loud noise, which she thought no one would hear.

Oliver smiled knowing he would see her one more time. Inside he grabbed his briefcase, looking for Roy.

"Roy?"

No response, he walked around, he found Roy with a needles sticking out of his neck, unconscious behind the breakfast bar. He heard a crash coming from the bedroom. He realized the bedroom door was closed when he had left it open, once he reached the handle he realized it was locked.

"Felicity?"

"Ol-!" she struggled to get out as the nurse squeezed her hands around her neck tighter.

Oliver kicked the door down seeing Irene the nurse choking Felicity who was starting to turn blue and her eyes were becoming bloodshot. Oliver tackled the woman, she fought him but he succeeded. He went over to Felicity who was blacked out.

He heard a noise in the living room turning to see Dig standing there with his gun drawn.

"Is she?" he asked.

"Breathing? Yes, need your help, " he said standing up.

Oliver tied the woman up as Dig attended to Felicity. Her stitches had ripped open, causing her to bleed through her shirt. Dig pulled out the emergency kit from the bathroom and began to redo the stitches. He cleaned her wounds and re-bandaged her. He turned around as Oliver took her bloodied shirt off and replaced it with a new one. The bruises on her neck were now starting to form, making him angry.

"Get her out of my sight Dig" Oliver growled.

Dig dragged the chair with the woman into the guest room. He brushed the hair off of Felicity's face, her eyes opened as she gasped for air.

"SHHH! Hey you're safe," he tried to calm her down.

"Oliver" she said her voice hoarse.

"She's gone, Dig's with her, what the hell happened?"

"She asked me to lift my shirt to see the bandages and I started to watch the TV to distract myself of what was coming when I saw fast movement and moved, she had a knife in her hand. Oliver she tried to kill me!" she started to panic placing her hand over her mouth in shock. He held her close as she cried into his chest, he pulled out his cell phone calling Captain Lance of SCPD.

"Lance," he answered on the third ring.

"Captain, it's Oliver I need your help,"

"What happened?" the concern in his voice was evident and noted by Oliver.

"Felicity and Roy were attacked and Felicity was almost killed again in our home, I have the person here tied up,"

"I'm on my way," he growled into the phone knowing that he loved Felicity like a daughter.

Twenty minutes later he arrived at the home, Felicity's neck was now shades of blue and purple with some black to match. Roy had been moved to the couch, Dig giving him an ice pack for his throbbing head. Irene was now awake and fighting to get out of the chair.

"You don't want to do that," Dig told her staring at her from across the room.

"Why? You think I'm afraid of any of you? More will come and they will finish the job," she said laughing.

"Who sent you?" Oliver asked.

"Your mom," she said smiling at him.

"Who sent you?" he asked again.

"I am not telling you anything," at that Oliver dragged her to the attached bathroom, chair and all. He started to fill the tub with water, she looked at him and then looked at the water, knowing what he was getting ready to do to her.

"One more time, who sent you?" he said in her face.

"I am not saying anything," she smiled at him. In a quick instant Oliver flipped the chair backwards into the tub covering Irene's face with water, she fought against her restraints. He climbed in standing over her and pulled her out of the water, she gasped for air looking around wildly.

"WHO SENT YOU?!" he screamed, she just smiled. Again he let her go under the water letting her lungs burn for air. Doing this about five times finally made her give him a name.

"Damien…..Damien Darhk, he knows who you are, Arrow. Your little team is affecting his business in the Glades," she gasped out.

"Captain, she's all yours," he said stepping out of the tub letting her fall one more time for good measure. He walked out of the room into the hallway took a deep breath and walked into his bedroom with Felicity.

"Oh my Ol," she didn't finish the sentence seeing he was red and angry and wet. She instantly knew what he had done, she could see Detective Lance leaving with Irene in handcuffs.

"We need to go, there will be others and I need you safe," he said heading towards the closet and grabbing her pink and white polka dotted suitcase set.

"Where are we going? What did she say to you?"

"Damien Darhk, is doing this. I'd rather not talk about where we are going. No electronics, do you understand? Everything stays here in the safe."

She pouted at him looking like a kid who didn't get the bicycle they wanted on Christmas morning. She slowly stood up walking towards her dresser and started throwing things in the suitcase not knowing where they were going. Oliver pulled out his suitcase and packed his bag and finished her packing. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed her things and put them in her smaller case and packed her a few pair of shoes and slippers. The name kept swimming in her head, she knew that name.

"Oliver?" she whispered out remembering where she knew it from.

"Yes,"

"I know Damien Darhk," she said looking down and trembling.

"How?"

"He was my step-father, we thought he was killed in Vegas by a rival gang, oh God," she gasped out.

He came over to her standing in front of her grabbing her shaking hands.

"Hey, hey, we will figure this out and get through this. We can talk about it later, I want to know everything."

"It's dark Oliver, I kept it hidden,"

"It's fine, we can get through this together,"

"Dig?" he called out.

"Yeah,"

"How's Roy?

"Mad as hell that he was taken down by a woman,"

"Hey I took him down on the mat that one time," she said.

"You also "accidentally" kicked him in his you know what's and "accidentally" gave him a black eye" Dig retorted.

"You never said I had to play nice," she smiled.

"Take these down please, I'll be down with her in a minute."

Dig nodded and took everything down, Oliver walked over to Felicity stared at her IV.

"Felicity you're going to need to sit down, I have to take your IV out of your arm now okay?"

She nodded, she sat down and looked away as he did what he did placing a bright pink Band-Aid on her arm. He helped her back up and soon they locked everything and shut down the apartment with a push of a button, the blinds closed and the doors began to lock, they closed the main door and were soon in the elevator heading down to Dig and Roy. He got her settled in the car and soon walked around and got in next to her. Dig took off, making sure he wasn't being tailed. They drove to the parking garage at QC and switched vehicles and drove out.

Felicity was swaying in her seat from the 'aspirins' Dig had given her, Oliver moved closer to her letting her fall asleep on his shoulder.

"Where to?"

"33," he said, a code word for where they would be going. Dig nodded and drove. They were still not being followed as they were the only car on the road, nightfall came and they still drove. By midnight Dig pulled over into a driveway that really couldn't be seen from the road and drove up the driveway to a small cottage like house. Oliver lifted Felicity with ease and brought her into one of the bedrooms laying her on the bed, he helped Dig with the luggage and showed Dig and Roy some of the alarm features.

"Roy you're on watch tonight, this time don't let someone stick a needle in your neck," Oliver said smiling.

"Funny," Roy said.

Oliver headed to his room with Felicity, climbing into bed with her and taking in her scent. Soon he was asleep.

Morning came and he awoke to the smell of bacon and Felicity not in bed. He walked out into the dining room area to see her sitting at the breakfast bar while Dig cooked. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had her glasses on and looked happy.

"Morning sleepyhead," she said to him.

"Morning, why are you so happy?"

"Look outside," she said smiling.

Oliver walked over to the kitchen door and looked out into the garden, it was filled with different colored hydrangeas, her favorite flower. He didn't have the heart to tell her they were here when he bought this under one of his investment companies. But it made her smile even though she was in danger, most likely because of his extracurricular activities.

"Roy?" he asked.

"Sleeping," Dig answered.

The plates were placed on the breakfast bar and soon they were eating, afterwards Dig left to get some supplies in town. Oliver and her were left alone, she sat on the bed as he changed her bandages.

"Felicity?"

"Hmm,"

"Who is Damien Darhk?" he noticed she began to shake uncontrollably.

"He, um," she began to stutter.

"Hey, you are safe, nothing is going to happen to you. Just breathe," she began to use her breathing techniques Dig had showed her. She calmed down and soon her breathing got back to usual.

"Damien Darhk was my stepfather. He met my mom one night when she was working and fell in love with her. She thought he was just some business guy, he wasn't. He was part of the Vegas mafia, she found that out after the honeymoon. She was required to be a housewife now and to stay home and take care of me, if she didn't do what he said he would hit her. She loved him though and she would turn the blind eye to his other activities. When I turned 12 that's when he started to cross lines, he ask me to sit in his lap as I read a book out loud. Then at night when mom would fall asleep he would come in and we'd have "special time" he called it. Then it got progressively worse, I honestly didn't think it was bad until mom caught him when I was sleeping undressing me," she said, the tears started to fall now and Oliver's blood was boiling inside. He wiped the tears off her face. "Mom told him to leave, he did. She told his boss about what she had found and she never saw him again. Then the bank accounts lost their money and soon we were back living in a one bedroom apartment sharing a bed and barely making it every week. Then the week after I graduated she died, she had a heart attack and died at work. I didn't get the chance to say goodbye." The tears really started to come out now, he hugged her so tight and held her as she just cried. She gasped, feeling the walls tightening in on her, she was having a panic attack.

She felt the world spinning around her, she hadn't taken a breath. Oliver grabbed her face in his rough hands, "Hey, Felicity I need you to breathe, take a breath for me baby," he said in his calming voice."Shh, it's okay. We'll figure it out," he said wanting to make her feel better. After her breathing regulated he led her to the bedroom, just holding her calmed her down. The tears had finally stopped, he knew she was angry at feeling weak. His Felicity was a bad ass, not afraid of defending herself thanks to Dig's training and much to Oliver's resistance. But after a few weeks she was starting to become really good at it, he smiled dreaming about the day she knocked Roy down for the second time, this time she did play fair. After a while she relaxed and soon her medicine kicked in and she was asleep, he moved his way into the living room remembering everything she said. Dig arrived with a few brown grocery bags in hand and saw Oliver pacing.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dig asked.

"Felicity told me everything, did she ever tell you?"

"About what? Her childhood? A little bit here and there but not everything,"

"Damien Darhk was her stepfather, she thought he was dead. He molested her when she was a child," he practically growled.

"Oh my God," Dig said. "He's not going to get anywhere near her do you understand?"

Oliver nodded and followed Dig into the kitchen and helped put away some of the supplies he had purchased. There was a blood curdling scream from the bedroom causing them to run into the bedroom. She was having a nightmare, the sweat beads forming on her forehead and the sheets were all tangled up. Oliver slowly made his way to her flaying body and started to hold her down and say her name to wake her up. Soon she woke up, her blue eyes scanned the room for the danger in her dreams.

"Shh, we're here. You're okay."

"He was here, he was here," she said shaking.

"No one is here except Dig, Roy and I,"

"Let's go watch a movie, okay?" he said to her to calm her down.

In the living room Roy was sitting on the loveseat eating something out of a bowl, Dig was sitting there watching the screen. She sat down next to him, Oliver soon joined her with a bowl of chocolate mint ice cream, snuggling with her. He knew it would take her time to not jump at all the noises but for once she felt safe, with all of her boys there.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" Damien screamed out grabbing the smaller man by the scruff of his shirt.

"Boss, I'm sorry she's not in the hospital and Irene failed her mission,"

"Her mission was to knock her out and bring her to me!"

"She…uh..boss.."

"WHAT?!"

"She tried to kill her,"

At that he threw his desk over and threw his chair at the man telling him these things.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I WANTED! I WANT HER AND I WANT HER NOW! YOU BRING HER TO ME IN ONE PIECE!"

"Yes boss," the man said.

"They are all messing up my business in The Glades, they ALL need to die, except her. I need her for me, for my pleasure," he said rubbing his hands together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this one is super long but since I couldn't stop writing I had to post all of it. In retrospect it's probably two chapters in one but oh well.**

 **I know you're all mad that Felicity is getting hurt but when my evil plan (insert evil laugh here) uncoils for all of you to see I'm pretty sure you will understand why I did what I did.**

 **For those who think I hate Felicity? Listen...Felicity is one of my favorite characters, I ramble she rambles. She is computer freak...so am I. My husband is not the Arrow but he is pretty badass. Felicity is all not a weakling and she will have her glory soon.**

 **Now, here's chapter 3. Let me know what you think, be positive and again I don't own Arrow.**

3.

Dig had used his burner phone to see if anything had popped up on their searches with Laurel, nothing. They had been in hiding for a week and three days now and Felicity was starting to suffer technology withdrawals. She wouldn't stop pacing the house and was getting annoyed.

"Oliver, let's just go back. Nothing is happening, let's just go home and call it."

"No," he said doing more of his push-ups.

"I swear to goodness if you do not get me out of here soon I am going to explode," she said shaking.

"Felicity, we can go home soon."

"Not soon enough," she growled, at that he stood up and walked over to her and looked at her.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"I said no and that's the last of it,"

"YES!" she screamed heading towards the bedroom and slamming the door behind her. Dig walked out into the living room, pointed at the bedroom door and put has hands up and mouthed 'what' to Oliver.

"She wants to go home, she wants to go out," Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, she has been cooped up for a week, maybe we could go to dinner in town? I saw a couple of cute little mom and pop places that screamed her name."

"I don't know Dig," he shook his head.

"For her sake and sanity we need to get out, maybe hit a movie? She needs to breathe."

"Blondie's losing it, she needs to get out," Roy agreed rubbing his eyes.

Oliver stood there thinking and weighing the pros and cons, after a long pause he conceded. It would be date night and he had to make her happy, he walked over to the bedroom and opened the door. She was on the bed on her stomach head in the pillow crying. He sat down next to her on the bed and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry I'm being that megalomaniac protective fiancée again. I just don't want to see you hurt. Go take a shower and get dressed, we're going out."

Like a jack in the box her head shot up and looked at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yes,"

"Oh Oliver."

She sat up and did as she was told, Oliver wasn't too happy but to make her smile again he would bring down the moon for her. After a while she was dressed and so were they. They headed down to Main Street and went to Annette's Café, a little hole in the wall restaurant that was amazing. Afterwards they walked towards the movie theatre which was only showing three different movies, they picked the one closest to the time and headed in. The theater was pretty old but she loved it. The movie began and she held his hand while she away from her problems for a little while.

"Boss! We found her," the man sat at the computer yelled and continued to type away.

"Where?!"

"It looks like a small town in Utah," he continued typing away.

"How did you find her?"

"My facial recognition program picked her up passing by an ATM, sir here is the address," handing the man a small piece of paper as he continued to click away. "Sir, I have found Queen Consolidated has purchased a cottage they use as a rental property, here's the address."

"Good job Steven,"

"Thank you sir," the man turned back to his computer and continued his work. James smiled knowing he would get her back and would make her his own finally. He had waited for years for this moment and he was so close he could taste it.

"That was such a horrible ending," she said tossing a napkin in the trashcan.

"Agreed," Dig , Roy and Oliver agreed.

They walked out of the theatre and the cool breeze caught up to them, they walked down the main street and saw some of the shops that were now closed.

"This place is really cute. Look at all these shops, maybe we can check them out tomorrow?"

"Don't push your luck," Oliver said.

"Please," she said standing in front of him giving him the sad puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe," she turned around smiling clapping her hands.

"Whimp," Dig let out loud enough for Oliver who smacked his arm. They made it back to the car and soon the cottage. Oliver walked around with Dig checking the windows and doors and setting the alarm system. Roy sat on the couch watching the video feeds on the TV screen. Felicity was in her pajamas sitting in bed reading a book, Oliver closed the door behind him. He walked over to her taking the book out of her hand tossing it on the floor and kissed her passionately.

Soon her shirt was off and so was his and nothing but the cries of pleasure came out of her mouth in the next hour. They made it into the shower and Oliver took her for the second time against the cool tile wall of the shower. Afterwards she redressed in pajamas and Oliver put on his white t-shirt and boxer shorts and climbed in next to her and spooned her until her breathing became even and slow, she had fallen asleep. He placed a kissed in her hair and soon fell asleep himself. The sound of the alarm going off had him out of the bed and in attack mode in a heartbeat.

"Felicity get in the bathroom and lock the door," he yelled.

She ran in there locking the door, he made his way to the living room were Dig and Roy were.

"Perimeter breach, there's five or six of them," Roy said.

Oliver picked up one of the guns, ready to take them out, the crash in the kitchen caused him to head there. The back door had been smashed in, glass was everywhere. He let off a shot and the man sunk to the ground. Dig and Roy took on the assault with the men in the front, soon the chaos calmed. A canister was thrown into the room filling the room with gas, soon they were out with the last thing on his lips "Felicity," before the darkness finally took him.

Felicity stood in the bathroom as the panic took her, she could hear them fighting and gunshots but soon it was just silence. She saw white gas coming underneath the door and she began to panic. She took the towels and placed them by the door hoping that would help, it didn't. Within a few minutes she felt herself getting dizzy and soon fell, hitting her head on the counter.

"Where is she?" he growled at his team.

"The canister has been thrown in sir, we know the three men who were with her are unconscious in the living room area and she maybe locked in the bathroom. Give us a few more minutes to make sure she is really out," the man said listening to the comm system in his ear.

"My patience is wearing thin," he said.

A few minutes passed and another team headed inside, into the bedroom and to the locked door of the bathroom. One of the bigger goons shot the lock and found her on the floor with blood on her forehead. He picked her up and took her out into the awaiting SUV and placed her in the seat. James moved towards her and took out his handkerchief and started to wipe the blood of her forehead as they left that small town and left the men that were with her.

Oliver woke up and realized he was on the floor, Dig was passed out close to him and there were a few dead bodies around. He checked Dig's pulse, smacking him to wake him up. Dig went and woke Roy up, Oliver rushed to the bedroom calling her name out, the bathroom door was opened and his heart sank. Inside the bathroom he found blood on the floor, it was her blood and now he was really angry.

A few men came inside, to finish the job they had started. Oliver took the men out with Dig's help. "Dig we need to go," he said grabbing his things as they made it to the car, they drove until they were back at the lair. Down the stairs they rushed until Dig got her computer on and activated the tracker in her industrial piercing. They could see the dot moving, fast, she was on an airplane. Dig grabbed one of the tablets and Oliver got dressed in his Arrow gear while Dig and Roy grabbed the rest of their gear and headed out.

She moved and felt pain radiating from her head, she moved her hands to touch her forehead and realized her hands were going nowhere. She was handcuffed, the panic began to set in, he had her and Oliver and Dig were nowhere to be found. She groaned realizing her head and her side still hurt, she opened her eyes and noticed things were blurry, she could see her glasses next to her but couldn't reach them. She tried to sit up but got dizzy again and groaned.

"Hello my sweet girl how's the head?"

"Oh God, you again,"

"Is that a way to talk to your future husband?"

She scoffed, "What makes you think I'm going to marry you?"

"Because you were mine the moment your mother married me, if wasn't because she told Faletti, I wouldn't have had to leave. I went and trained with Ra's al Ghul of course I didn't become heir to the demon, so I created my own, HIVE. Once Faletti died I made my way back into the world trying to find you. You know your mother was easy to find and dispose of," he said taking the knife out of his pocket to pick at his nails.

"You…wait… you disposed of her?" Felicity asked.

"There's plenty of things that make coroners think it was a heart attack," he smiled.

"You killed her?! You bastard!" that was the last straw, he slapped her so hard she could instantly feel the bruising starting to form on her cheek and could see stars.

"YOU WILL RESPECT ME!" he shouted at her inches from her face someone clearing their throat caused him to look up, "What?" he was seething.

"Boss, the men weren't in the house when the secondary team came to check on the first team."

"FIND THEM!" he yelled, causing her to shiver, he looked down at her "we will be home soon and then I will make you mine," he said walking away sitting down throwing back the rest of the whiskey in the cup.

'Oliver, Dig, Roy you guys need to find me, quick' she said hoping her silent prayer would be heard.

Oliver rode to his private hangar in silence, shaking in his seat staring at the dot as it continued to move. Oliver and him arrived and fueled the small plane and soon took off towards Vegas.

"The dot stopped moving," Dig told him.

"Follow it," he hissed out.

"Oliver, I know you're angry but we're going to get her back, you have to trust that."

"I do Dig, but I'm sick and tired of every time I think everything is going great some asshole shows up to ruin everything and takes the one person who makes me the man I am. Who loves me for who I am and accepts all of my flaws without even batting an eyelash. I'll kill him without hesitation."

"Agreed, no doubt about it."

Roy sat in the back and quietly dressed in his Arsenal gear, he had complained that he had to change in the plane but now he was ready to get Blondie back.

The plane had landed and she was being pulled to her feet, a little too fast. Her equilibrium was still messed up and she soon saw stars and was falling. Damien lifted her small body with ease and put her in the seat next to him of the awaiting limousine. The partition came down as the trunk closed, the driver looked in the rearview.

"Where to boss?"

"Home Johnson, home," he said as he brushed the hair out of her face smiling down at her.

"Yes sir," Johnson replied, closing the partition and began to drive to the Alexander home. Once through the gates and through the long drive Johnson parked by the front door as a slew of people came out of the house to greet him and pull the things from the trunk. James carried her inside to one of the rooms, he laid her on the bed as a doctor walked in behind him.

"What happened here Damien?"

"She must've hit her head,"

"What is this?" the doctor said as he lifted the shirt to see the gauze covering her wounds. "Where did these come from?"

"Gunshot wounds, two in the stomach as I requested. Fix it. MARTA!" he yelled out as a smaller woman walked in dressed in a gray and white maid's uniform.

"Yes Mr. Darhk," the stout woman responded.

"Marta dear, my guest will need some clothes and will need to be cleaned. Can you manage that?"

"Si senor," she walked over to Felicity and looked at her shirt size and short size and started to leave the room.

"Marta, take Raphael with you, he'll take care of the expenses. Get something for yourself while you're at it."

"Thank you senor," she said smiling at him and walking out of the room.

"Damien, I will need to remove this gauze, she'll need an IV with fluids and antibiotics to be safe. I'm sure those idiots didn't think of that."

"Do what you need to do but she will be mine tomorrow,"

"Damien, what you do in the bedroom is your business, I'm here to tend to injuries and to other problems."

"Fix it, Edmond"

After about thirty minutes and a few gauzes later she was cleaned up with an IV in her arm again. Marta had returned from the mall with a bag from Victoria's secret and a few things from a few other stores with clothes for her, all designer. Marta had bought herself a brand new purse, she was very happy with it and Damien left her alone to clean Felicity up and re-dress her. He didn't want to see her undressed until the next night when he would do it himself.

When she was done she opened the door and smiled at Damien, who gave her a hug as she left. He loved the woman who had put up with him for the last twenty years and babied him. He walked back into the room and covered Felicity up with the blanket and turned off the lights, leaving the bathroom light on. He sat there all night watching her sleep, even hearing an occasional snore, reminding him of his days with her mother. Those were great days until she ran her mouth of to Faletti.

When morning came, she woke. She sat up slowly, staring at him.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good? Doubt it, what is going on? Why do I have an IV?"

"Doc said you needed fluids and antibiotics and he took off your old bandage cleaned you up and put some butterfly stitches on your head."

"Ugh," she replied, "bathroom?"

"In there, don't do anything stupid," he said.

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything stupid," she replied back as she walked with the IV cart. Inside the bathroom she sat on the toilet and realized she had been changed, a shiver went through her body thinking of him touching her while she had blacked out. She ran her hand through her checking her ear, the piercing was still in and she hoped they remembered.

The plane landed and they followed the signal, driving by the house they could see the guards already. They continued to drive, not stopping until they were about half a mile away from the house. Dig pulled up the house schematics on the tablet, they made their plan and went to get their girl back.

Felicity sat at the dining room table, IV cart next to her staring down at the plate. Grilled chicken with pineapple, broccoli and a rice pilaf looking thing. She picked at her food and ate, knowing if she didn't she wouldn't have enough strength to get through her time or be strong enough when he came for her.

"Eat," he said to her as he shoved more food in his mouth chasing it with the wine glass.

"Don't have much of an appetite," she mumbled. He took his fist to the table causing it to shake and making her look up at him.

"You need to eat, you're going to need your energy for what we will be consummating this evening."

"I'm sorry what are we consummating?" she dropped her fork.

"We're getting married this afternoon, you will be my wife," he said matter of fact like.

"The hell we are," she spit back.

What happened next was so fast she was still trying to comprehend it, he slid back causing the chair to make a God awful noise. He stomped his way over to her, pulling the chair around so she could see his face.

"WE WILL MARRY, THERE IS NO QUESTION ABOUT THAT. TONIGHT I WILL HAVE YOU WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR CONSENT" he said.

'Oliver you need to hurry up and get here,' hoping he would soon find her.

Marta came over and led her back to her room closing the door behind her.

"You need to shower, we need to get you ready."

"I'm not marrying him," Felicity replied back.

"Stop talking, shower now."

She shoved her into the bathroom.

"NO, stop this."

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be." Marta replied back pointing a gun at Felicity.

Marta helped her undress, and held her tubing as she climbed into the tub. Once Felicity was settled Marta walked over to the counter and grabbed the shampoo and conditioner. She helped Felicity wash her hair. After a bit Marta helped her out of the tub and into a robe. Back in the room there was a director's chair set up and two women standing there.

"Who are they?"

"They will be doing your hair and makeup."

Felicity rolled her eyes as she sat in the chair. Marta walked over and turned on the music, classical. A knock at the door caused her to look at the door.

"Hello Felicity, I'm Edmund, I've been attending you since you've arrived. I need to remove the IV in your arm and check your bandages."

"Yep," she said through her teeth.

He walked over and slowly pulled the line out of her arm and place a bandage over the spot. She Slowly opened her robe so he could see the bandages, he cleaned and then replaced it.

"Very well, I'll check again tomorrow," he said walking out of the room.

After about an hour of primping the beauty team stepped back, proud of their work. Even though their muse wouldn't even smile for them. Her hair was half up and half down with curls all down her back. Her make-up was smoky but her red lips were her signature style. Marta helped her dress, first her lingerie which made Felicity cringe when she put it on. Marta walked over to the closet and pulled out a wedding dress. It was a halter top style dress and fit her okay, she didn't like it. Marta put her shoes on and helped her with the garter and soon they were walking out of the room.

Down the stairs she went and around the corner was a small arbor with flowers and two other people she had never met before. 'This is so not happening right now. Oliver you better get here soon.' She made her way to James who was wearing a suit, he grabbed her hand.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in matrimony. This will be a short ceremony, Damien do you take Felicity to be your wife?"

"I do," he said looking at Felicity licking his lips.

"Felicity do you take Damien to be your husband?"

'What do I do? Oh pass out' she thought. Right then she swayed and fell backwards closing her eyes.

"FELICITY!" he yelled. He picked her up in his arms. "Marry us now," he said.

"Damien, she's unconscious."

"I said marry us," he said through his teeth.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

'Crap this isn't working, keep your breaths calm and keep your cool Smoak,'

He carried her up the stairs into his bedroom closing the door behind him and placing her on the bed. 'Oh God, this is seriously going to happen, damn it Oliver where the hell are you?!'

Dig, Roy and Oliver made it over the fence, they found two guards out back and took care of them easily. They could see through the window, the two of them standing there holding hands and then her falling and him taking her away. The light came on in a room upstairs, that's where she was. Dig and Oliver made their way into the house while Roy took care of other guards outside, Oliver climbing up the side of the house to the balcony of the room. He could see her laying on the bed, her breathing was fast, she was faking he smiled to himself, Damien sat next to her on the building with a knife in his hand. Oliver looked around the window to see if there was anything he was missing. Damien had cut her dress open, where she was only wearing her lingerie. James reached up grabbing her breast, Oliver shot an arrow through the glass into his hand. Damien pulled out a gun and began to shoot at the window, Felicity chose this time to wake up, kicking him in the face.

She ran towards the window, James reached the bottom part of her hair grabbing her and pulling her back to the bed. Oliver came into the room holding his bow at aiming it with an arrow notched at Damien.

"Let her go," he said.

"She is mine, get the hell out of here."

"She is not yours, let her go or this arrow will lodge itself in your forehead."

Damien smiled at him, the sound of gun fire in the hallway made him smile. He pulled Felicity back across the bed holding her in front of him as a shield. Oliver followed him into the hallway as Damien tried to get out of dodge. Dig was on the bottom floor where the wedding had taken place, fighting against Damien's goons. He had made it down the stairs in the foyer still holding Felicity against his body, copping a feel every once in a while. Dig finished his fight, defeating his last goon placing his gun sites on Damien.

"There's nowhere to go Damien, let her go," Dig said advancing on him. Damien saw him coming and grabbed Felicity tighter causing her to yelp. Oliver made his way down the stairs, he opened the door and made his way outside. Dig and Oliver on his tail.

"Just let me go, please."

"Shut up bitch, you're mine now, we're married."

"Not legally you idiot, let me go," she said.

"I said SHUT UP!" he pulled back on her hair one more time leaving him open for attack, Oliver let go of his arrow whizzing past her face and lodging itself into his shoulder. He made a sound then dropped to the ground taking her with him and landing on top of her with his eyes open staring at her, he smiled.

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed as he was quickly pulled off of her. Oliver pulled her into his arms as she finally could breathe. Roy finally joined up with them breathing pretty hard.

"All guards are down, is this the guy?"

Oliver nodded, Roy turned around punching Damien in the face.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, can we please go home now?"

"Yes,"

Dig took of his jacket handing it to Felicity so she could cover up.

"You think this is over? You think this is done Oliver? I will destroy everything you own. I will destroy everyone you know,"

Oliver turned around, passing Felicity to Dig, Oliver got closer to his face, the creepy smile coming over Damien's face. Oliver reared back punching him so hard that Damien saw stars then darkness. Roy tied Damien up and brought him into the car, they would be taking them back to Starling so ARGUS could place him in the super cell. Once back at the airport and after take-off Oliver took care of the flying while Dig checked on her. She was sitting in her seat, legs curled up next to her as she looked out the window.

"Hey,"

"Hey," she said.

"You alright?"

"Now I am," she smiled at him.

"I need to check you over, I know you're indecent right now but I have to check your stitches."

"I have a new one too," she said pointing to the one by her hair line.

"How'd you get that one?"

"The gas back at the cottage, I must've passed out and hit something," she made a face when he pulled the gauze off.

"Felicity, did he?" Dig couldn't' finish his sentence.

"No, I don't think so," she said looking down at her hands. Roy walked towards her handing her a steaming cup of coffee, just the way she liked it. She smiled up at him as she adjusted the blanket covering her shoulders. He replaced the gauze and smiled at her.

"All good, healing pretty good kid." She looked back, Damien was still out for the count. She just shook her head, staring back at Dig.

"I can turn him around," Roy noticed her distraction, he walked over and turned the seat so Damien was staring at the back of the plane. They had placed duct tape over his mouth, tied him so tight that maybe he could've stopped breathing, she wouldn't have cared. Dig had taken the arrow out of his shoulder and took care of his injuries, to at least get them to stop bleeding.

For the rest of the flight she sat with the two of them as Oliver looked back every once in a while to see her. Once they landed safely at Starling, they placed Damien in the vehicle and soon they were all off to the Lair. Damien was now awake, once they were close Dig placed a black bag over his head and pushed him into the lair. There he was tied to a chair again, Oliver wanted answers.

"Roy, get her somewhere safe." Roy nodded as Oliver cradled her face kissing her. "I'll see you soon, okay?" she nodded. Oliver handed Roy one of Felicity's go bags as they were called and they left. Oliver turned to Dig and to Damien.

"Damien, I want answers." Dig ripped the duct tape off his face, he made a face.

"Who says I have to tell you anything? How is your little black canary by the way?"

Dig and Oliver looked at each other, Dig walked away calling Laurel's phone. No answer. He looked at Oliver and shook his head no, Dig tried again and this time Captain Lance answered.

"Where have you guys been?" he growled into the phone.

"Off the grid, what happened?"

"She was almost killed, someone attacked her. They left a note,"

"I'll be there soon," Dig said.

He motioned to Oliver, who walked over.

"What?" he asked.

"Laurel was attacked, there was a note."

"Go,"

Oliver walked over to Damien again, placing duct tape on his mouth again. It didn't take Dig too long to get to the hospital, he made his way to the desk asking what room she was in. He arrived at the room, two officers standing outside her room stopped him.

"Who are you?" one asked.

"John Diggle, I'm her for Laurel and Captain Lance,"

"He's expecting you, go on in."

Inside the room he saw the scene before him, Laurel was sitting up in the bed, her face covered in bruises. Lance was sitting in the chair, looking at him.

"Hey Dig," she said.

"Good God, what the hell happened?"

"I was home after I ran those last checks for you guys, he was in the apartment. Dig, he called me the canary, he knew who I was. So fight or flight, we got into a fight, and the next thing I knew I was here."

"I'm so sorry,"

"You should be," Lance said.

"Why did you leave her here alone?"

"We thought the attack was just on us, we have him in custody, at least the leader." Dig said.

"Who is he?"

"Damien Darhk." Lance froze looking up at him.

"Jesus," he said handing Dig the note.

Arrow,

We know you like your blondes, we know who your team is and how we can destroy them.

"Thea?"

"Safe," Laurel said, knowing she was with Merlyn.

"Lance you want to come back with me?"

"Yeah, I want to meet the sick son of a bitch who had this done to my daughter" he said standing up, kissing Laurel on the forehead. "I'll be back,"

They soon left heading towards the lair, Lance was itching at the opportunity to see who had done this to his little girl. Once there they came down the stairs, Oliver was sitting on the table looking down, Damien looked up at the them.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

Lance didn't break his step, walked over towards Damien and punched him in the face, Dig had to pull him back.

"How does it feel you son of a bitch?!"

Dig handed the note to Oliver, he looked at it. Dig ripped the tape of his mouth.

"At least I didn't have her shot like Felicity, too bad I didn't get to finish what I started with her so many years ago. Does she whimper or is she a screamer Oliver?" Oliver looked at him, Dig could see it in Oliver's face stepping between Damien and Oliver. "Oh is he not allowed to play?" he egged on.

"You need to shut up or I'm going to let him come over there," Dig said.

"I'm not afraid of him or anyone, do you know who I am? I am Damien Darhk, leader of the HIVE. You pathetic pieces of crap are nothing, I will kill all of you and have Felicity screaming out my name in no time."

That was the last straw, Dig turned around punching him so hard the chair flew back. Damien started to laugh. Oliver, Dig and Lance looked at each other.

Roy and Felicity arrived at the safe house more like Roy's home, he knew the ins and outs of it and had created a trap door to the bottom of the house to hide in case of an attack, after the Undertaking. He showed Felicity the bedroom for her to sleep, they both sat in the bedroom. Neither were tired enough to sleep, Roy handed her the remote.

"TV?" he questioned, she nodded. They turned the TV on, he handed gave her one of her babies, cell phone. It was still turned off but she was happy to have it with her again. "I charged it for you," he said smiling.

"Thanks," she said.

After a while of watching TV, she began to get sleepy, she fell asleep on Roy's shoulder. He turned the TV down, that's when he heard the noise. There was someone opening the squeaky gate to the walkway. He woke Felicity up, ushering her to the trap door closing it on top of her and moving the bed back down. She was shaking underneath the house, not able to move. She heard a crash and then some yelling then nothing.

"Where's the girl?" the man asked Roy.

"What girl?"

"Felicity Smoak, where is she Arsenal?"

"I don't have any idea who you're talking about," Roy said. She heard skin against skin contact, he must have just been punched she thought to herself.

"Let's go, at least one more down, we'll find her," she heard them drag Roy away. For what seemed to be forever she stayed quiet, she turned her cell phone on making sure it was on silent. She picked up the phone texting Oliver.

 _They took Roy, I need help._

 _On my way, stay down._

"You can't keep him here," Lance argued.

"What other choice do I have until ARGUS can come and pick him up?" Oliver said pulling his vibrating phone out of his pocket. He saw Felicity's text, showed both Dig and Lance. "I'll be back, you stay here with him," he said pointing to Dig.

"I'm coming with you," Lance said.

They took off towards Roy's home, the front gate was open, the front door was open, the lights were off. There was no one in the house, in the bedroom Oliver lifted the bed, opening the trap door to see Felicity looking up at him. He reached out his hand and easily lifted her up to his level.

"They took Roy," she said barely above a whisper.

Roy woke up wet, he was obviously not in his bed. He sat up and realized he was sitting in a rather large glass box, there was water flowing in. He quickly stood up trying to find a way out. 'Oh crap, no training in the world could've prepared me for this,' he said to himself walking over to the window banging on it, solid. 'If only I had an explosive arrow on me' he looked around the room and shook his head. He was going to die without telling Thea how much he loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me start by saying from here on out things are going to get a little rough-ish (is that even a real word? Probably not), but I promise you no serious characters death will occur. Felicity is a little bit of badass so cut me some slack okay. She's not a whimp but a strong character who has no fear of yelling at the Arrow, the man who terrifies criminals. I have had a case of writers block and slowly moving back in doing prompts to get my juices flowing again. Working a full-time job and being stressed out with family got in the way a little bit but I'm trying to get back in the swing of things, this weeks will not be too long but next chapter will be much longer. I promise.**

4.

"Oliver where the hell are we?" she asked following him in the dark.

"We're almost there," he said holding her hand a little tighter.

"I swear if I hear another rat squeak I'm going to lose it," she said.

"Felicity I'm right behind you, no rats okay?" Lance said to her.

They continued walking down the dark way, possibly a sewer she said to herself. She saw a light at the end of the way and soon they were there, an old train station. She looked at Oliver in shock, how the hell did he know about this place. He led her to the train car and typed something into the keypad and the door opened, inside her jaw dropped. To the right of her was a small wall of computers and screens that were blinking into life. To the left was a small med area, a small kitchenette, a few bunk beds lined the other side of the car and all the way in the back seemed to be some cabinets, weapons she thought to herself.

"Oliver, how?" she asked.

"You guys made jokes about not seeing Batman, so I did and I got creative," he said walking over to turn on something else. "Weapons, sleeping quarters, intelligence area, fridge, and bathroom area is through there. I brought some of your go bags here too."

"How in the world did you manage to do all of this without me finding out?"

"He had help," the voice behind her said.

"BARRY!" she said running over to him giving him a big hug.

"Cisco and Caitlyn will be here soon, your guy really likes you."

"I know," she said showing him her engagement ring.

"Barry, I need you to stay here with Felicity and with Lance, I need to get back to Dig."

"Got it," he said nodding to Oliver.

"Felicity?" he said motioning for her to go inside the train car.

"Yes," she said as he held her hand close to his chest.

"Whatever happens you stay here, do not leave and do everything Barry tells you to do if something were to happen. I have to go to Dig and find Roy, promise me no heroics."

"Do I have to promise? I mean what if you need help? I have the technology here to help you remember?" she said focusing on a point on his shirt. He put his hand under her chin forcing her to look up at him.

"I need you to be safe, I need you to heal, we're getting married here soon and I can't," he stopped talking closing his eyes.

"I'm here, I'm safe, go find Roy. I'll be good, I promise."

He leaned down and kissed her and with that he left saying something to Barry and Lance and took off. She sighed and sat down she was exhausted and needed some serious rest. She laid down on one of the beds and soon she was out. Barry and Lance talked and when Barry went to check on her found her asleep. He covered her up with a blanket and kissed her on the forehead after he took off her glasses.

"She's asleep," Barry said to Lance.

"Good, she needs it, I need to get back to the hospital, call if you need anything," he said smiling at Barry and then leaving himself.

Oliver arrived back at the lair to see Dig sitting at the computer, Darkh was still on the ground. He walked over to Darkh and pulled him up by the collar so they were face to face. Oliver was angry, this man was hurting his team and he would destroy him.

"Where is Roy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry who?"

Oliver reared back and punched him.

"Roy,"

"Oh you mean the young boy?"

"Where is he?"

"I just hope he's a good swimmer," Darkh laughed.

Oliver dropped him and looked over at Dig who was still on the computer. Dig was still doing a search to find Roy with his tracker, they hoped he was still wearing his tracker. Within minutes there was a ping of his last location, near the docks. Oliver took off to find him, leaving Dig and Damien again. Oliver quickly made it to the docks and began to look around. He saw guards on top of a building and knew there was something in that. He quickly took the two guards on the roof out and made his way into the building.

"Dig," Oliver said into his com.

"Yeah."

"I think I found him, he's in an abandoned warehouse can you pull me up?"

"Yeah, I have you. There are three floors, thermal imaging is not working. You're going in blind."

"Keep the line clear."

Oliver kept an arrow nocked as he stalked around the corners of the warehouse ready to hurt whoever was in his way. Within minutes he could hear the sound of rushing water, he saw two man standing with automatic weapons and their faces covered in black. He released an arrow burying itself in one of the mens chest, the other just stared down startled and soon he was hit with an arrow. Oliver made his way over to where they were standing to look down at Roy's eyes.

"I thought you were never going to come," he said as his bottom jaw trembled from the cold.

"I considered not," he joked shooting the lock out of the grated lid of the container. Oliver quickly lifted the lid and reaching in to help Roy who was soaked to the bone. "Nice swim?"

"Absolutely, jackass. Did you get Felicity?"

"Yeah, she's safe. You gonna be alright?"

"I'll be fine, lair?"

"Yep."

"I'm right behind you."

Within twenty they were making their way down to the foundry, Darkh was still on his back tied up and now with a piece of duct tape over his mouth. Oliver looked at Dig and gave him a nod.

"He wouldn't shut up," was all he said turning back to the computers.

"A.R.G.U.S. will be here in thirty, nice to see you Roy."

"Yeah, me too. I'm going to get changed into something not wet."

"She okay?"

"Yeah, she's with backup."

"Good, you?"

"Fine, so over today, so over this week."

"Agreed."

They sat in silence while watching the camera's waiting for the team to come and get the dirtbag that had hurt and affected the members of Team Arrow. Roy changed and was now holding a cup of coffee in his hands to warm himself up. Soon two black vans pulled up and a team came out of the vehicles Oliver and Dig looked at each other and then Dig's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"We're here," the man said.

Oliver and the men made their way to Darkh and untied him but quickly handcuffed his hands behind his back and took him out to the alley. Dig recognized the man,Richard and shook his hand.

"Whatever you do, keep the duct tape on his mouth."

"Thanks, Waller is excited, she said she owes you one."

"I'm honored."

The men shoved Darkh into the back of the van and soon they took off. All three men breathed a sigh of relief and headed back down into the lair. Oliver quickly changed and soon the three were heading to the secret location where Felicity and Team Flash was awaiting them.

"How did I not even know about this place?" Dig asked him.

"No one except Team Flash knew, I wanted their help and made this another location in case the Foundry was ever compromised."

"Secrets?"

"Yep," as they made their way in seeing Team Flash sitting around Cisco typing away on his tablet.

"Hey," Barry said.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming."

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, A.R.G.U.S. came and picked Damien up, we're in the clear."

"That's good news," Caitlyn chimed in.

"Felicity?"

"Asleep," she replied.

"Good, she needs it. Everyone needs it, you guys get some rest."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Cisco said heading towards the car to get in one of the bunks Caitlyn followed right behind him.

"Are you sure you're okay Oliver?"

"Yeah, it's been one hell of a week." He said rubbing his hand over his face.

Darkh rubbed his wrists in front of him looking at the destruction in front of him. The van was smoking and now the bodies were on the ground, dead or close to dead, he smiled. He turned to the man in all black with the automatic weapon in his arms.

"Find them."

The man nodded and soon they were heading into an awaiting SUV.

 **Sorry another cliffhanger but honestly I did my best. I've started on the next chapter already but life happens. So please no threatening emails (like the ones I have gotten already) positive reinforcement right now because after the writers block I had I almost gave up. But all I have to say right now is Season 4 so far so good.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Second to last chapter guys! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/Holiday Season.**

5.

Felicity awoke to the smell of fresh coffee brewing and some laughter, she sat up slowly and brought her feet around into her shoes. She slid them on and walked out to see Team Flash and most of Team Arrow sitting down in conversation. She took a deep breath and sighed, this was just a perfect way to wake up. She made her way over to the crew and sat down in Oliver's lap kissing him on the cheek.

"Good morning beautiful," he said barely above a whisper.

"Good morning, everything go alright?"

"Yes, we got Roy back. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to do any swimming for a while."

"What? Why?"

"Darkh had him in basically what we are calling an aquarium."

"Seriously? Where is he now?"

"Both Dig and him are sleeping."

"Oh, did you sleep?"

"Um," he said nervously.

"Seriously, we've had this discussion before Oliver."

"I got a little bit of sleep, honestly."

"We will discuss this later, Darkh?"

"A.R.G.U.S. picked him a few hours ago."

"Good one way ticket to Lian Yu I'm hoping."

Oliver snorted and just smiled the teams were discussing things when Dig came out of the train car not looking happy. Both Felicity and Oliver stood up making their way towards the obviously shaking man.

"John?" she asked.

"Darkh killed the crew that picked him up, he's loose again."

Felicity took in a sharp breath and put her hand over her mouth in shock dropping the coffee cup in her hand. Her chest began to get tight and the room around her began to tunnel and she could barely hear Oliver calling her name. She couldn't catch her breath and doubled over feeling faint. Oliver grabbed her by the elbows his piercing blue eyes were dark and were all she could focus on. Suddenly, everyone was over her and she felt even more flush and couldn't hear anything over the rushing of blood in her ears. Oliver moved his hands to her face cupping it in his hands.

"Felicity baby, I need you to focus come on baby breathe," Oliver kept saying over and over again. She gripped onto his wrists and tried to focus on his pulse and closed her eyes, after what seemed an eternity she opened her eyes to see Oliver's worried face, she noticed her face was wet and it was from the tears that she thought weren't falling. The next thing she realized was she was shaking, Oliver moved his hand to her waist and helped her over to a chair. Caitlyn came over and looked at Oliver who slowly stood up and away from Felicity. She crouched down so she was eye to eye with Felicity.

"Hey girl, you alright?" she said sweetly to her as everyone started to back off. Felicity just nodded her head. "I need you to breathe in through your mouth and exhale through your nose okay?" Felicity did as she was told and soon the shaking stopped. "There we go, you had a little bit of a panic attack but you're going to be okay," she said smiling. She stood up and Dig took her place while Oliver and Caitlyn talked.

"Hey are you good?"

"I'm good, how did he?"

"I don't know the details but Waller called, they never reached the rendezvous point. We'll get him Felicity, I swear it."

"I know I just want it to end, I just want it all to stop. I just," she started to cry and Dig just pulled her up into his chest and let her sob it out. Oliver and his eyes connected and it was the small moment of unspoken conversation that they both understood each other. Felicity is practically his little sister and Oliver's love.

"Listen, I need you to calm down though I can't have you passing out on me. I need you to be stronger than you already are and I need you to be the badass that I know you are. Now, I want you to go to the bathroom and clean yourself up and when you come out here I want you to be the badass that even the big bad Arrow is afraid of do you understand?" he said looking down at her. She nodded and made her way back inside the car and closed the door behind her.

"Dig, thank you."

"We need to find this son of a bitch, Richard just had a little girl not even a month ago and now. She'll never get to see her father again, we find him and we end this."

"Agreed, Barry?"

"Yeah," Barry said walking over to him.

"I need you to go check on Laurel and her father, let him know what's going on and come back okay?"

"Yep, I'll be back in a flash."

Then he was off and leaving the rest of the crew, Cisco walked over to Oliver.

"What can I do to help?"

"We need to find Darkh and we need him now. See what you can dig up. Caitlyn I want you to keep an eye on Felicity. Dig see if Lyla has any contacts in A.R.G.U.S. that are willing and able to help find this bastard."

"Thanks Dig," Oliver walked away and pinched the bridge of his nose. The door opened and Felicity came out with her hair in her signature sleek high ponytail and signature red lips. The look of determination on her face, she was going to defeat him one way or another. This was when his pride in her would swell within him because she was unstoppable when she was determined.

"Okay, I need to get to work," she said as she walked down to meet Oliver grabbing his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"That's my girl, take Cisco with you I'm sure the two of you will find him," he said kissing her on the cheek. Cisco followed her into the cab and the door closed behind them. Oliver smiled knowing he probably wouldn't see her for a few hours. He saw Dig pacing on his phone and soon hung up and walked over to him, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"I thought we were good. I should've stayed with them and made sure they got out of here safely."

"John, you had no idea. We'll get them. What'd Lyla say?"

"Waller is willing to send the squad to help, she wants him bad."

"And we will get him."

The door to the cab opened about forty five minutes with Cisco running down the stairs, Oliver stood up walking towards him.

"She found him," he said fast.

The three of them walked into the cab where Felicity had the screen pulled up and looking at a map of a dot that was flashing.

"What are we looking at Felicity?"

"The tracker A.R.G.U.S. tagged him with is still active, I followed the footage and followed the vehicles back to this warehouse. There are a lot of guys in there," she said typing at her keyboard showing the heat signatures.

"How, that's a lot," Cisco said his jaw dropping.

"We can handle it," Oliver said. "We need back up," he said walking out towards Barry.

"Oliver," Felicity said walking down the stairs.

"What is it?"

"This feels too much like a trap."

"Felicity, we'll be fine. I will always come home to you," putting his hand on her cheek.

"I feel it in my gut, this isn't right. Maybe we should just let him go in the wind and let A.R.G.U.S. handle it," she was scared, he could see it in her face.

"Baby, we'll be fine." He gave her that cheesy smile that always made her feel better.

An hour later Barry, Cisco, Roy, Felicity, Oliver and John had a plan with Lyla on the phone. Felicity and Cisco would stay in the hideout running comms for the mission while Lyla would meet Barry, Roy, Oliver and John on the field. They would get Darkh and get him to the supercell on Lian Yu. Felicity still didn't like this plan, with the feeling she couldn't get to go away. By the time they suited up she walked up to him kissing him.

"Promise me," she stopped and took a deep breath, "you will not be doing any stupid heroics. You will come back to me," she said her voice breaking.

"I promise, I love you."

They kissed one more time and then they were gone. She wiped the tears off her face and walked in the cab sitting down next to Cisco.

"Talk to me Felicity," she heard Oliver say in the comm.

"Turn right keep on five miles."

"Copy," he said and she could hear the roar of his bike.

They arrived at the warehouse, meeting up with Lyla. Soon the team took over the warehouse with Felicity and Cisco watching the thermal readings. She wrung her hands not being able to do much of anything. When the screen turned to static she instantly put her hand to her ear.

"OLIVER!" she began typing on her screen and nothing happened. "OLIVER ANSWER ME!"

No answer, she looked at Cisco and shook her head no. He began typing at furious speeds trying to get ahold of Barry. Nothing.

"Felicity, come with me and I'll let your team go," she heard on the comm.

"Darkh, if you've hurt them I swear to God you will pay."

"Come now I'm not that cruel."

"Let them go," she said looking at Cisco.

"Only when you come, I want to show your fiancée how he can't save you from me. I'll give you thirty minutes."

"How do I know you haven't killed them already?"

The screen came back on showing her all of them tied to chairs, back to back and gagged. Oliver fought against the restraints knowing what she was going to be doing next.

"Thirty minutes," he said the screen went to static again and the comm went dead.

"You can't go," Cisco said quietly.

"I have to, he'll kill them all."

"And he'll take you."

"I know, but I have to save them." She said walking to the weapons area.

"What are you going to do?"

"Pulling a Jakarta," she said slipping a few blades into her skirt waist and another in her bra, knowing he would see a few guns on her skirt.

"Are you insane? You can't go by yourself."

"I'm not, here take this frequency, my industrial is multi-talented, you will patch in. I need you to get ahold of Lance and tell him what's going on. Whatever you do you need to stay here if anything feels fishy you need to get out okay?"

"Felicity, please don't do this."

"Cisco, this is my family I will do whatever it takes to get them back."

"If Oliver kills me because of this I'm so going to haunt the crap out of you," he said turning around to the computer typing away trying to secure another link and connecting to Felicity's piercing.

"Can you hear me?"

"Crystal clear, that's impressive."

"Never doubt Felicity Smoak. Cisco," she started to say.

"Don't, tell me when you get back okay?"

She smiled and left making her way with a flashlight the way they came. When she was back on street level she flagged down a taxi, wringing her hands the whole time. When they arrived at the warehouse the taxi driver looked back at her.

"Are you sure you're alright? This isn't a good part of town to be in."

"I'll be fine, thank you."

"You sure you don't want me to wait?"

"I'll be fine really," she said opening the door and handing him the fare plus a little extra.

She made her way down to the warehouse and opened the door, inside there were men in black with guns pointed at her. She put her hands up.

"Felicity Smoak for Damien Darkh," she said with acid in her voice.

The men said nothing just leading her down the hallway and then down a pair of stairs where she could see the crew tied up. As soon as Oliver heard her heels he sat up and fought against his restraints more. Damien walked away from the desk he was sitting at with a huge smile on his face.

"I knew you'd come."

"I'm here, let them go."

"I will," he paused adjusting his jacket "eventually."

"No, now."

He laughed as he walked closer to her, her eyes locked with John mouthing Jakarta to him as Damien played with her ponytail behind her. He nodded. She saw him move to reach Oliver, they knew she was here with a mission.

"Let them go, if you don't I won't do anything for you."

"Fine, release them. But if they do anything stupid shoot them."

"I get to say goodbye to them right?"

"I'll grant it."

As soon as the team was untied she went up to each of them, Lyla first.

"Thank you for coming even though he's going to kill you for this when we get you back."

"I'll be fine Lyla, it'll be like Jakarta," she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Those were fun times," Lyla said hugging her again slipping a blade out of her skirt. She walked over to John who hugged her taking another blade out and smiling at him.

"Take care of him John."

"Always."

She walked over to Roy who remembered the story they had told him about Jakarta.

"Oh Blondie," he said hugging her and taking his blade.

"Abercrombie, I'll be fine. Just keep swimming," she said letting out a tearful laugh. She walked over to Barry who hugged her and didn't feel a blade and stood back confused.

"Just keep running, promise me."

"Always."

She made her way to Oliver, he knew what she was doing and she could tell he was made. She hugged him and he hugged her back, kissing her.

"Why did you come?"

"I couldn't just sit back and let him kill all of you."

"HE's going to take you away Felicity. He's taking my heart away."

"Hey," she said taking his hand and putting it on her heart and slowly she could feel him palming the blade, "it's right here."

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," she said as their foreheads touched.

"How romantic, you all can leave."

The men in black surrounded them as they made their way out of the room and up the stairs.

"Leave us," he said to the men as the team was forced up the stairs. The door closed and she froze. "Hello sweet, sweet girl." She couldn't help but recoil from his touch.

"Do not touch me," she said.

"I'm only going to finish what I started so, so many years ago," he said rubbing his index finger along the side of her neck and down to her breast. His blue eyes had now turned from a blue to a shade of black. She shoved him and tried to get away from him but she was only able to get so far before he shoved her down to the ground. She threw a punch into his face that didn't even affect him, he just smiled.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed.

"Why can't you just make this easy for me," he yelled as he finally got both of her hands in one of his in a vicelike grip. She moved under him trying to remember anything John told her to do in one of their many training sessions. She let herself go slack, like she remembered. His grip loosened a little bit and she took a deep breath, 'wait till he drops his guard Felicity and then knee up, get him off balance' she remembered John said to her.

He loosened his grip some more as he began to assault her face with unwanted kisses. She finally took the opportunity to attack and kicked up making him lose his balance and release her hands. She sat up and punched him as hard as she could in the face and then kicked him as she tried to get away.

"YOU BITCH!" he screamed as he stood up chasing up after her. The door at the top of the stairs opened and there stood Oliver with an arrow knocked at Damien who froze. "You wouldn't kill me, you don't kill anymore." Felicity ducked and the arrow flew hitting it's mark he fell to the ground and Felicity ran up to Oliver who held her tight.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you? Is everyone else okay?"

"We're fine. Why did you?"

"Not now, just take me home, please."

She looked back one last time over her shoulder, at her stepfather, the man from many of her nightmares who laid motionless on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his chest. He would never get to her again, she shivered and he held her close.

"Let's go," he said.

"Oh God, Cisco. You need to tell him we're okay."

"He knows," Barry said he heard everything.

"You okay?" John came walking over to her.

"Fine," she said putting her hand on his arm.

"Jakarta, nice move is there anything you ever miss?"

"No."

"Blondie, I don't know whether I should hug you or lock you in a cell somewhere."

"Roy, not now." She said and he put his hands up.

"We'll handle the mess here, Waller will be happy and mad at the same time but what the hell," Lyla said laughing.

"Let's go home." Oliver said leading Felicity outside.

"Uh, Felicity?" Roy asked.

"Yeah."

"How'd you get here?"

"Taxi."

"Nice. Cisco? We could use a ride."

"He said he's on his way," Barry said.

"How did he?" Oliver asked. She smiled pointing to her piercing. "Felicity, you're remarkable."

The team sat around their booth at Big Belly Burger, with exhausted looks on their face. Everyone was a lot more relaxed now since he was finally gone and now Team Arrow and Team Flash could go back to normal for a few weeks until the wedding weekend coming up. After saying goodbye to everyone Oliver and Felicity went back to their home. As soon as the door closed she knew he was going to yell at her but instead, he flat out kissed her.

For minutes they just held each other in an embrace, it was over. The battle over the last few weeks was done, making them stronger. They ended up in the shower, under hot water as she tried to erase her stepdad's touches until Oliver replaced them with his own touches. When they finally emerged from the shower, red skin and all, she put on her pajamas and Oliver boxer briefs and climbed into bed. Within minutes she was asleep as he rubbed her back in small soft circles. He finally closed his eyes, falling asleep for the first time in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

The next couple of weeks flew by faster than either of them were able to comprehend. The morning of the wedding Felicity woke up with Thea's foot in her face and without most of the blankets on the bed. The alarm from her cell phone continued blaring and granted the night before their baddy of choice decided to make their lives difficult, they had barely slept.

"Kill it with fire," Thea mumbled into her pillow making Felicity laugh as she turned it off.

"It's off geez. We better get going soon, you want the bathroom first?"

"Please."

"Okay."

Thea climbed out of bed as Felicity caught up with her email and messages. Thea walked back in from the bathroom and took her tablet out of her hand and stared at Felicity.

"No, not of that today. We are leaving in forty five minutes. We have hair appointments and make up session before you get married today. So no tablet, I'm under specific instructions not to give you access."

"From who?"

"Your groom."

"Oh," Felicity said heading towards the bathroom to get changed and go through her morning routine. When she emerged she was wearing jeans, a button down shirt and slipped on her flats. Thea handed her a pink thermos full of coffee which Felicity thanked her for. They soon were out the door to the salon. When they arrived she had her hair washed, straightened and put in the up-do that Thea had requested.

Her nails were done, her makeup expertly done by three o'clock Thea was driving them to the hotel to meet with Lyla, Sara, Laurel and baby Sara. By four thirty she was dressed and ready to go. She wasn't nervous, not one bit. Downstairs they walked down to the hall where they would get married, John pacing outside the door smiled when he saw her.

"Felicity, you look gorgeous. Oliver is going to flip."

"I know he is, just so you know, the buttons are real," she winked at him and he laughed.

"You ready to do this?"

"As ever as I will be."

The doors opened and down went Sara, Laurel, Thea and baby Sara. The doors closed and the music queued up and then the doors opened again and down walked Felicity with John. Oliver was smiling like an idiot, once at the alter Oliver helped her get in position and John took his Best Man spot next to Oliver. They held hands staring into each other's eyes, completely lost to everything and everyone else around them.

"And now I pronounce you husband and wife," she said and Oliver leaned over, taking her in his arms and kissing her the sweetest he had ever kissed her before. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Queen."

Their guests erupted into cheers as they walked down the aisle, she saw her mom sitting next to Detective Lance crying. After pictures with everyone it was time for the reception. The whole day seemed to fly by and now there were dancing their first dance as husband and wife on the dance floor.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look, Mrs. Queen?"

"Mmm, a few times."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

They kissed, sending chills and fire throughout her body. She couldn't wait to get him back to their honeymoon suite. The cake was cut, the dances were finished and they rushed out to their limo under the lights of the sparklers. Once inside their make out session, got heated. The driver pulled up to their hotel and as they got out Felicity gave him this smile that he loved and he could not wait to get into their room.

Once on their floor he picked her up making her giggle as he practically ran to their suite, barely getting the keycard to go in correctly. He kissed her as they crossed the threshold, kicking the door closed with his foot. He finally set her down, the bed was covered in rose petals, he knew it to be Thea's doing. She smiled up into his eyes, her hands flattened against his chest, fingers pressing into his chest eliciting a slight moan from him. He grabbed her around her waist, pulling her closer to him the kissing became almost desperate.

His tongue slid through her lips, claiming her mouth, making her knees go weak. She could feel the evidence of his desire pressing against her stomach, even through her dress, making her suck in a breath. Everything in her being wanted him to be in her, but this was their wedding night, not something they wanted to take fast but something slow.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered against the skin of her neck. He began nibbling her earlobe making her say something unintelligible making him smile. He knew what buttons to push, and he planned on pushing all of them tonight. She reached around and began to reach for the zipper of her dress, excited to show him what she was wearing underneath when his hands stopped hers.

"Let me," he said a strain in his voice. She turned around as he slowly kissed the back of her neck and shoulders and began to undo the back of her dress, revealing she was wearing no bra but a simple emerald green lacy cheeky style underwear and it took everything in his being not to take her right then and there. She stepped out of the dress with his help and turned around and he quickly began taking off his clothes desperate to get back to her. She reached down to take off her heels and he again stopped her. "Leave them on," the glint of mischievousness hit her eyes.

Once he stripped to just his boxers he walked over to her, kissing her on the lips and one movement picking her up, she placed her legs around his waist as he led them into the bedroom. He slowly dropped them down to the bed not breaking the kiss, he then began to assault her with kisses as he made his way down her body finding her mound, teasing it to a peak making her moan. He continued his way down, all the way down removing her underwear with his teeth.

"Honey," she said looking down at him, perching herself up on her elbows.

"Hmm," he said kissing her thigh.

"Don't take this the wrong way but if you don't get inside of me here soon I'm going to explode."

He didn't need to be told twice, he stripped off his boxers, she catching a sight and licking her lips. He positioned himself between her legs, then in one thrust was in her. They maybe got about an hour or two of sleep, but every moment was worth it.

******* Two years later *******

Oliver opened the door to their house, finding her purse on the ground contents spread on the floor he instantly put himself in Arrow mode. He found a shoe and then another as he made his way into their bedroom he heard the knowing sound of retching, he relaxed.

"Felicity?" he called out, her response was more throwing up. "Are you okay honey?"

"I'll-um, uh, I'll be out in a minute."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, just need to be left al—," she was cut off by more retching and he flinched feeling really bad for her.

What seemed forever she finally walked out wearing a two toned color dress and seemed to look better holding a box. As tradition they always shared gifts before going out to dinner for their anniversary. She slid the box over to him as she sat down on one of the breakfast stools.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, much, I think I just had some bad sushi for lunch or something."

"I missed you today."

"And I you. Open your present," she said smiling.

"Here's yours," he said sliding her a small jewelry box. "You first," he said.

"No, you first," she pouted.

"Fine, how about we compromise and we both open together."

"Okay."

They began to open their presents, Felicity opened the box to reveal a brand new industrial piercing in the shape of an arrow, on the back was something that looked like a tracking device, making her smile. When she looked up, Oliver was frozen staring down into the box. She didn't move or say a word she just waited. When he looked up there were tears in his eyes.

"Really?" he said his voice breaking.

"Really," she replied her voice breaking.

He made his way around the breakfast bar, standing in front of her, placing his hand on her still semi-flat stomach, she placed her hand on top of his and kissed her.

 **A/N: Epilogue coming soon. Sorry I had some serious writers block on this one Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue**

"Spartan left, Speedy head towards the right, Canary and Green Arrow down the middle."

"Copy," they all said in unison.

Felicity sat at her computer, her bump touching the edge of her desk as she watched the team and followed their movements. Her stomach contracting every once in a while, apparently Braxton Hicks were a real thing. She flinched at the sound of gunshots and arrows flying but after all these years she knew he would come home to her.

"Overwatch?" he said, voice coming through the modulator.

"Hmm," she replied.

"Call Lance, he has some garbage to pick up."

"O-," she froze her hand going to her stomach as a big contraction hit.

"Overwatch?!" he asked in a panic.

"Ok-okay-ok."

"What's wrong?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing, just come back ho-home."

Oliver sped back to the bunker not knowing what he would find. He found Felicity gripping her desk swaying side to side. He dropped his bow onto a table and made his way to Felicity and grabbed her by the elbow turning her towards him, the tears already streamed down her face.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to," she gripped his arm as she breathed through another contraction, Laurel, John and Thea all arrived and looked at the scene. John rushed over changing places with Oliver.

"Get changed, she needs to get to the hospital, Felicity talk to me, how far?"

"Fifteen," she breathed through.

"Shit," he said. "Did your water break?"

She shook her head no. Oliver took off changing in record speed so did Thea and Laurel. John had taken off his jacket and helmet and was ready to go. He helped her over to the backseat of the car and soon Oliver, Thea and Laurel joined them. The drive to the hospital was the fastest ever, even faster than the time she had an allergic reaction. Inside the emergency room Oliver was beginning to panic.

"Help, my wife's in labor."

"Here, sit her here," said a male nurse with a wheelchair. She quickly sat, breathing not saying anything and holding onto her belly and breathing through another contraction. Oliver trailed behind holding their hospital bag as she was wheeled into a suite, a nurse was waiting helping her up and into a gown, all sense of modesty gone. The nurse had her hooked up to the monitors in record time and as she was getting her situated back on the bed the Doctor walked in to check her.

"Mrs. Queen, you're a little early."

"I know," she said through gritted teeth.

"Let's check you, legs up," she said as she reached down to check and see how far along Felicity was. "Hmm, your water hasn't broken yet, but you're damn close. Let's get you up and walking, dad?"

Oliver helped her up and into the hall. Around the fourth time of walking through the hall, she felt a pop and then what she thought was pee going down her legs. She looked up at Oliver and her mouth made an 'o' shape.

"Was that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think my water broke."

"Let's get you back to the room and I'll get a nurse okay?"

Back in the room he helped her back into the bed and he went in search for a nurse. Thea held her hand as Laurel rubbed her back, she was laying on her side breathing through the contractions. Oliver came back with a nurse, who went to check her, her eyes got big.

"Mrs. Queen, I don't need you to push right now okay? I'm going to call the doctor, and no matter the urge to push you don't push okay?"

"Okay," she panted.

The nurse ran out of the room, Thea went on one side of Felicity and Oliver stayed on the other side as the nurses and doctor came rushing in. The next few minutes were a blur. The doctor and nurses had her legs in the stirrups. The doctor was having the gown put on and soon positioned herself down between Felicity's legs.

"Okay, Felicity I know the urge to push is big right now but right now slow it down okay? I need you to pant for just a little bit. Nurse," she called over to the nurse who handed something to the Doctor.

"It hurts, it needs to come out right now," Felicity cried out.

"I know sweetie but right now your baby's head is bigger than you so I don't want you to tear, trust me it's not fun. So I need to stretch you for just a minute okay?" The Doctor reached down and slowly massaged around the baby's head. Oliver kissed Felicity's forehead hoping she would stop crying, Thea just rubbed soothing circles on her arm. "Okay Felicity, now I want you to do some of the deep pants okay, once your baby has crowned then I'll want you to give me a big push okay?"

"I can't," she cried into Oliver's chest and he fought hard not to break down with her.

"Yes you can. You can do this. You're the most badass woman on the face of the earth Felicity. Now, do you want to meet our baby?"

"Yes," she cried out. "It hurts, oh God," she said as she panted.

"That's it Felicity, you're doing great, okay the heads out now I want you to take a deep breath and push."

Felicity took a deep breath and bared down growling, which came out more like a scream and soon the room filled with the sounds of a crying baby. They placed the baby on her chest and she cried as they wiped the baby down. With shaking hands she soothed the screaming baby on her chest as tears fell from her eyes. Oliver kissed the top of her head and soon followed them as they took the baby over to get weighed and measured. Thea stayed with Felicity and the Doctor. They handed the nine pound one ounce, twenty inch long baby wrapped up in his arms as he made his way back to Felicity, he placed the now calm baby in her arms.

"Felicity, this is our son," he said his voice breaking.

"Son?"

"Son," he said smiling at her.

"I was right all along," she said watching the sleepy baby in her arms.

"You were. Thomas Robert Queen."

"It's perfect."

Life was golden from then on, eventually he hung his hood. His daughter, Hope Moira Queen, was kidnapped when she was seven making him put the hood back on to rescue his little girl. He periodically put it on to make a point across Starling City to keep criminals in check. Roy married Thea, ten months later their first child was born, a boy named Jonathan Oliver Harper. Laurel married after retiring from Team Arrow business, she had one child, a daughter but soon after her husband was transferred to Central City and Team Arrow barely saw her anymore. Lyla and John had a few kids of their own, two boys and a girl. Life for Team Arrow was always an interesting one but Oliver and Felicity wouldn't change it for the world.

 **A/N: Love Continues is complete. Don't know if I'll make it a trilogy since I have other 'projects' to work on.**


End file.
